You're The Reason
by eli2abelle
Summary: You're the reason. The reason why I continue to put myself out there every day. The reason why I never give up. The reason why I never will. You're the reason I'm here today. Because without you... I wouldn't be here at all.


**Hi again! So this is my very first Victorious fanfic... yay! I used to watch the show when I was younger but recently began watching it again from the beginning because I'm interested in the acting side of things. Anyway, one thing led to another and here I am again sitting up at all hours looking up photos of actors (Avan Jogia this time) and writing fanfiction to heal my broken heart. I don't own anything. I wish I did. But I don't. Sadly.**

* * *

I can feel rope biting into my wrists. Digging into my skin. Something soft is pushed into my face, and I can no longer feel the pain.

* * *

I can hear voices. Pleading. Yelling. Once again, a cloth covers my mouth and nose, and the voices fade away.

* * *

I can see Beck leaning against the wall opposite me. He isn't speaking. Isn't moving. The only sign that he is alive is the steady rise and fall of his chest.

I inch my way over to him, being careful not to make too much noise. Only when I am at his side do I see the blood slowly trickling through his hair from the obviously recent head wound he has sustained. Unfortunately, my hands are tied. Literally. I nudge him gently. "Beck," I whisper.

His head falls onto my shoulder, and I bite my lip.

"Beck!"

This time he seems to have heard me, lifting his head and looking around confused before meeting my gaze. "Tori?"

"Yeah, it's me. Do you remember what happened?"

A light seems to switch on, and he struggles to sit up. "Tori!" He winces at the sudden movement, and I gently push him back down.

"Take it easy. You've probably got a concussion."

He ignores my comment. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine!"

He visibly relaxes. "I'm was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up."

I can barely contain my snort of laughter. "Me? You seen yourself lately?"

"It's been two days Tori," he says seriously.

My smiles fades. "Since what?"

He rests his head against the wall. "Since he brought us here."

"What! Who?"

Before he can respond, we both hear the sound of a key turning in a lock, and the door swings open. The bright light is blinding. After spending so long in the darkness, I can only see a silhouette.

"I see you're awake, Miss Vega! We'll just have to fix that, won't we?"

"Leave her alone! Don't do this!" Beck yells at him.

The man storms over to us and kicks him in the stomach. "What did you say to me, boy?"

I scream and throw myself in front of my friend, but the man drags me off him and pushes me to the ground, where I lay there sobbing as he kicks Beck again and again until he lies in the dirt groaning as he wraps his arms around his middle.

The man steps over him and walks slowly towards me with a smile on his face. "I'm going to enjoy this."

I let out a gasp as I finally recognise him. "Mr Oliver?" He hauls me to my feet and spins me around, an arm encircling my waist as a cloth is shoved into my face.

"Mmmph!" I struggle against him, but it's useless. He's over 6 feet tall and pure muscle. There's no way I can get away from him. Instead, I try to hold my breath. That should work. I mean, if I don't breathe it in it can't hurt me, right?

"Dad…" Beck is watching him with a pained expression. "Please! You don't have to do this!"

Black spots are beginning to form in my vision, and I'm finding to harder and harder to stay on my feet.

"Don't you worry yourself my dear. This will all be over soon," the voice in my ear whispers. Tears begin to form in my eyes, and I look over at Beck.

 _I'm sorry._ He mouths at me.

I continue to watch him as I give in, and take a deep breath. Almost immediately, my knees buckle under me, and I collapse into the man's arms.

He kneels down, still holding tightly onto me, and removes the cloth from my face. "You want to say any last words to your girlfriend, son?"

"She's not my-"

"None? That's fine by me!" He grabs the cloth and forces it back over my mouth and nose.

"Mmph…" The effect is instantaneous. My eyes slide closed, and I can hear Beck yelling as everything slowly slips away, and I am left in darkness.

"Can you hear me?"

Darkness.

"Please… don't do this…"

Darkness.

"Speak to me Tori…"

Darkness.

"Leave her alone!"

Darkness.

"Come back to me…"

Darkness.

"Don't hurt her!"

Darkness.

"Open your eyes Tori!"

Darkness.

"Take me instead! I'm begging you…"

Darkness.

"I will protect you…"

* * *

 **What do you think is going to happen to Beck and Tori? Do you think Beck will be able to save them from his horrible father? Or will he continue to taunt them until one of the gang shows up? If you have a moment I would love it if you could leave a review and tell me how I did! Just as a side note... I wasn't originally going to have Beck's father as the one who captured them. I eventually made up my mind that I would because I have recently read a really good fic which gave me the idea (What you Don't Know Can Hurt me Reupdated by GODDESSGIRL3131).**


End file.
